


Dead end

by TheRaspberryPancake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infected Characters, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Loner Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Pining, Post-Apocalypse, Sad Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: It's been about a year since the virus arrived in Japan. At first, no one thought it was that big of a deal. It was just another illness, right? Oh, how very wrong the Japanese population were. The telltale sign of an infected person are the green and purple spots that appear on their body and don't disappear until the victim is dead. If the victim has physical contact with anyone, they will also become infected.It was during the aftermath of this apocalypse that Hinata and Kageyama met. The virus is still around and it's killing as many people as it always has. But if they stick together, they'll survive longer...right?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I do also have this up on my Wattpad. I thought I should mention that in case you've seen this before and think I've stolen it. I haven't stolen it, I just wanted to post it on my AO3 as well.

When the apocalypse hit, Kageyama felt like he was safe. I mean, even though his family were dead, he was with his group of friends who had all vowed to keep each other safe. There weren't that many of them but it still counted as a big group, especially since most survivors were going around either on their own or in a pair or group of three.

Anyway, he and his group had known each other for years, they went to the same school before this whole thing happened. There were five of them in total, Kageyama included. Oikawa was their self proclaimed leader, mostly because he'd be damned if he ever followed one of the other's guidance. If anyone pissed Oikawa off, Iwaizumi would sort them out but he'd never kill them. If he killed them, there's one less person in the group and they needed as many people as they could, safety in numbers and all that. Kunimi and Kindaichi were like two peas in a pod, you'd do well to find them any further than a metre from the other at any given moment of time. They were good at keeping the spirits of the group high though which is good, especially in a time like this. If it weren't for the few, often inappropriate, jokes the two of them shared, the mood would be a lot darker.

And then there was Kageyama. He's an expert killer, provided he's got his head in the right space, and will kill an infected person with no hesitation. He always looks out for number one, putting his safety above the rest of the group on a constant basis. Maybe that's why they finally got sick of him. He's never been that much of a team player and that was definitely reflected on how he behaved when around the rest of the group. That's got to be the reason they abandoned him.

It was Kunimi and Oikawa who were keeping watch that night which meant that Kageyama actually got to sleep. He always woke up before the rest of the group and long before they kept moving which was why he was so confused when he woke up alone. They must've finally had enough of him and left him in the middle of the night. At first, he was angry at them. They were supposed to be his friends, after all. But as time went on he stopped being angry, he stopped caring completely, because he didn't blame them for leaving him behind. If anything, he was grateful for it. In this world, especially with the virus, it's all about survival and he doesn't work well in groups. He was dragging them down when he's rather just be alone.

So that's how Tobio Kageyama ended up alone in a somewhat abandoned area of the country. He'd been here for what he assumed was a month, no one really knew how many days had passed anymore as it wasn't really necessary information, and he hadn't seen a single other person the whole time. It was a good place to catch his bearings and prepare himself for the long journey to the quote on quote safe place. Most people would find some other people before even attempting to go there but not Kageyama, he knew he could handle himself on the journey. He's a lone wolf anyway, it'll be fine.


	2. Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some casual backstory for Hinata. The actual story starts next chapter. There won't be anymore chapters dedicated to backstory after this.

Hinata Shoyo used to have a very happy life, living with his caring and supportive parents and his beautiful little sister, also known as the light of his life. They weren't particularly well off but they were by no means poor either. They were bang in the middle of the road but money didn't matter to them; as long as they were happy it was ok.

His dad used to be a delivery driver. He didn't work for a big company or anything, in fact he'd formed his own one man company and took jobs off a website where people would hire delivery drivers. The whole concept was cool to Shoyo but it wasn't something he'd ever wanted to do with his life when he grew up. But he'd still go out on long drives and jobs with his dad on weekends or school holidays.

His mum was a teacher at the local high school, a maths teacher to be precise and she was very good at what she did. She was clever, always being logical and never making decisions on the fly. And for that reason, Shoyo must've got his school smarts from his dad. Do you get it? It's because they're non existent. But the one thing he did get from his mother were his looks. She was a very pretty lady, on the shorter side with ginger hair, a sort of fiery colour, and a soft, innocent looking face. It matched her personality perfectly. Soft, innocent and caring.

As for Shoyo himself, he'd always been less book-smart and more into sports. That's just who he is. He wasn't exactly what you'd call popular but he knew everyone in his class, nearly everyone in his year, and was friends with the vast majority of them. He was bubbly and always full of energy. His presence just brightened up everyone's day. But you know who brightened up his day? His little sister, Natsu. She was, in all senses, a very mini version of her brother. The pair of them were like... well, having them in the same room was like the solar system having two suns. Not only did they light up everyone else's lives, they lit up each other's.

They're the perfect happy family. At least, they were until the virus hit Japan. Because they spent lots of time interacting with other people, it was no surprise that Hinata's parents had got infected in the initial outbreak. That was the last time he'd been held in the arms of his mother or had a simple little play fight with his father. They isolated themselves from their children, not allowing them to go within five feet of each other as a minimum, often confining themselves to their bedroom for days on end. Sure, he missed them, but at least they were alive.

Well, they were alive until the government tried to contain the virus and kill it off before things got out of hand. All infected people were to be executed and that included his parents. He remembered the last words they said to he and his sister. "Now kids, if either one of you gets infected you must kill them immediately. I know it'll hurt but it's better one of you be alive than neither. Take care of each other and stay safe, it'll be ok..." That was it, the last thing they said before they were taken away and killed.

And then they were alone. As time went by, their home started to fall apart and became a less secure place for them to stay. But they stayed there anyway, mostly silent with only each other to keep them company. They were running out of food one day and, as always, he'd sent Natsu out to steal some while he held down the fort. It was more logical to send Natsu out because she was small, fast and blended into the surroundings well. Besides, even in times like these, no one would hurt a child as young and innocent as her so she always got away with it even if she got caught. But sending her out that day was one of the biggest mistake of his life. Because when she came back, she was infected. He noticed it immediately, the green and purple spots on her pale and exposed arm, and he knew what he had to do. He had to honour his parents last words to them but it hurt, she was only young after all, she still had a future ahead of her, even if it wasn't a particularly bright future. But he didn't have a choice, he took his bat and killed her with his own two hands.

That was the end of it. He may have washed the blood off the bat but her terrified, teary-eyed face as he swung at her will stick in his mind forever. He'd killed his own kid sister and now he was alone. That was how he ended up the way he is now, alone in what was once his home, only leaving when he needed to find food and steering clear of people at all times. But at least he was safe like this.


	3. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata meet each other. I don't know, I'm not good at this summary stuff so they're probably going to be short.

Kageyama didn't know what time it was at this point, he never did, but all that mattered right now was that it was getting dark. Back when he was with his group, the dark was never an issue as they could watch each other's backs while they slept, basically they could just bed down wherever they were currently stood. However, he was alone now and had to be more careful of where he chose to rest. If there wasn't some kind of building around or structure that he could take shelter in for the night, he'd have to stay awake until he found one. He didn't want an infected person sneaking up on him while he slept and infecting him with no one to fight them off.

Luckily for him, he was walking through what looked like a once street of houses. They all looked pretty run down, like most of the buildings in this post-apocalyptic country. There was no sign of movement or life in any of the buildings so he slunk into the closest one and started exploring, double checking for any people. The run down house was dead silent, other than the sound of his footsteps against the creaky floorboards.

Hinata's heart started pounding in his chest when he heard the footsteps. Someone, or something, was in the house. He could run away but it was dark and dangerous out there and there was a chance that whoever was here would chase after him. He quickly retrieved his baseball bat from the corner and crouched down, holding it close to his chest and trying to look as small as possible, hoping the intruder wouldn't notice him.

The black haired male heard the floorboards creak but it wasn't coming from his feet this time. It sounded like it was coming from one of the 'rooms' on the right. He furrowed his brow and pulled the gun out of it's holster, just in case he wasn't hearing things. He started getting closer to where he heard the noise. He leaned against the wall, ready to fire when he looked around the door, and swore he could hear rapid and shallow breathing. Whoever was there was clearly panicked about the situation. "Who's there?"

"N-no one!" Hinata's voice was shaky and quieter than usual, the panic he was feeling completely obvious. He held the bat in front of him in a defensive way and stood up, ready to attack if he needed to despite how scared he was.

Oh, this one was clearly more on the stupid side. I mean, really, who replies to the person they're trying to hide from? Kageyama tightened his grip on the gun. "Are you infected?" If they weren't infected, he had no reason to shoot them but he also had no intention of keeping them around. He'd just take shelter here for the night, leave tomorrow morning and hopefully never see them again. That was the plan, anyway. But if they were infected he'd have no choice but to shoot them.

The ginger shook his head, which the other obviously couldn't see, and called out again. "N-no!" The stammer wouldn't go away, he always got it when he was nervous, which wasn't helpful because it made it sound like he was unsure of his answer or even lying. He should've asked if the intruder was infected but his mouth wouldn't move anymore, no more words came out.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. Whoever the person, sounded like a young boy but he wasn't sure yet, was on the other side of the wall, it was highly likely that they were lying and just afraid of being killed. "I don't believe you." There was a hint of a growl in his voice, he hated liars. After a few seconds of silence from the other, he spoke again. "Fine, if you won't make this easy and tell me the straight truth, I'll find out myself."

The smaller male's heart basically stopped in that moment. He was going to find out himself? That's a nice way of saying he was going to come around the wall and kill him. "Please no! You d-don't need to do that!" His voice cracked every other word when he spoke, the fear overtaking him. His hands were shaking in front of him and he had to focus all his energy on not dropping the bat.

He sighed and made sure the gun was loaded, just in case, which it was. "Yes I do need to do that. If you think I'm going to let your infected ass bring me down with you, think again." He heard the boy spew out more protests and pleas but he ignored them, stepping around the door and pointing the gun at the boy on the other side of the room.

Hinata's legs nearly gave way in that moment and he couldn't help the few tears that spilled down his face. This was it, he was going to die here and now. "...Please...don't shoot..." It came out as somewhat of a beg, his voice quiet and hoarse. "...I'm not infected I promise...I'm telling t-the truth..."

Kageyama's brain properly registered Hinata in that moment and he gasped. He was... well, he was adorable with his fluffy-looking, messed up ginger hair and his big, brown doe eyes, filled with tears. It was sad to see someone who looked like a little ball of sunshine so scared like this. "Hey..." He quickly looked the ginger up and down, to check that there were no signs of infection, and lowered his gun, not putting it away just yet in case he decided to attack. "Put down your weapon and I'll put down mine..."

The small boy shook his head violently, his arms shaking even more if that was possible. "N-no! You'll s-shoot me if I put it down!" He took a proper look at the other male, the last face he would see before he dies. He didn't look that bad, he thought. He was tall with dark black, sort of raven coloured, hair and blue eyes which stared straight into his soul, not exactly a good thing considering he was about to shoot him. Sure, he was kind of good looking, but he was still one of the most intimidating people little Hinata had ever seen. He looked like the kind of person who would commit a murder and not even bat an eye about it.

"Listen dumbass, you're clearly not infected so I have no reason to shoot you." He sighed, rolled his eyes and put the gun back in the holster, holding his arms above his head in a surrender like motion. "Look, I'm unarmed now. I'm not going to hurt you." He frowned at the shorter boy, just a little. "Now drop your weapon."

Hinata tentatively put the bat back down on the floor, eventually mustering up the courage to kick it away. Sure, it made him nervous that the other was still technically in possession of the gun, the holster was still close enough for him to draw it out like he did before, but he didn't want to test his luck. He knew the kind of world they were living in now. The strongest, both physically and emotionally, had all the power and Hinata was in no way strong. At this point, he'd decided that he should just do whatever the other says and hope to god they weren't lying about not killing him. He didn't want it to have to come to that but, let's be honest, he couldn't win with a baseball bat against a man with a gun.

"So you do know how to cooperate after all? Good, that makes things so much easier." He took a few steps towards the ginger, lowering his hands back to his sides. "Now that you're cooperating, I'm going to need you to calm down." He furrowed his brow slightly and looked down at the small boy. "You were being really loud during your little freak out just then and, if there is anyone nearby, the last thing I need is your dumb little ass alerting them that we're here."

Hinata nodded, a little shakily, and looked down, mostly to avoid the taller male's eyes. It felt like they were burning into him and it deeply unsettled him. "Okay...I-I'll be quiet..." He genuinely felt like his legs were about to give way but he couldn't collapse with this person around. If his legs gave up on him, he couldn't run if they decided to turn on him and kill him after all.

"Good." Kageyama sighed slightly and leaned against the brick outer walls. "I'm staying here until the morning, don't particularly feel like sleeping outside and risking getting infected, so get used to me being here." He noticed the shocked, but mostly scared, look on the ginger's face. "I thought I told you to calm down. I'll be gone tomorrow, you really think I have time to hang around here when I need to get to that quote on quote safe place?"

Now this caught the small boy's attention. He looked at the raven-haired one with an intrigued kind of look "...Safe place? What do you mean safe place?" At this point, any mention of safety was welcome even if whoever told him about it was lying to him. It had been a very long time since he felt safe. Even the idea of safety would be preferable over the hell he was living in right now.

Kageyama folded his arms and furrowed his brow, looking at the ginger in slight confusion. "You haven't heard? Apparently there's a place up in the north where infected people can't get in. Everyone's been making their way up there to take shelter." He noticed the perplexed look on the other's face and sighed. "You seriously didn't know that? Jeez... of all people I had to run into a naive idiot like you..."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" He huffed, speaking up properly for the first time since Kageyama arrived. "How do you expect me to know about this quote on quote safe place if I'm alone, hm? Exactly! There's no way I should know!"

Was he pushing his luck with the taller, clearly stronger boy by shouting at him and freaking out about one little insult? He absolutely was and the other wasn't in the mood to deal with an angry kid. "Oi, shut the hell up you fucking dumbass." He growled. "If someone was passing by, god forbid, you and your shouting just let them know that we're here." He rolled his eyes and looked away from the smaller boy, his gaze leading out the smashed up window. "You need to learn to be quiet if you want to survive."

The ginger nodded and slumped down, his back against the wall, and hugged his knees into his chest. "Well... you came here to sleep, right? I'll keep watch for you..." He didn't actually want to keep watch but there was no way in hell that he was going to let the other do it. The poor boy was still under the impression that Kageyama would stab him the minute his eyes were closed.

He chuckled a little. "I think that's the first thing you've said that I actually wanted to hear; well done." He slumped down on the floor and closed his eyes. "Goodnight ginger." He slowly drifted off to sleep while Hinata kept his promise and kept watch for the rest of the night.


	4. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Hinata and Kageyama starting their journey to the safe place. Nothing special.

The sun peeked through the smashed glass of the window, though there was more empty space nowadays then there was glass, making it very easy for Hinata to escape for the window if, god forbid, he got attacked and had to make a run for it. Does that matter right now? No, absolutely not because Hinata isn't getting attacked right now by any means. Actually, he's not even awake at the moment. He's peacefully sleeping on the wooden floorboards, curled up and quietly humming to himself as he breathes in and out. Since the apocalypse started, the only time that the ginger is really, well, peaceful was when he was asleep. Whenever he was awake it was just constant stress and worrying about getting injured at the hands of someone else or worse, killed.

To Kageyama, it was a very interesting change from how clearly tense and panicked the boy was the night before. He looked down at the ginger, watching the sun beat down on his sleeping face, lighting it up like a street light, not like either of them had seen a working street light in up of two years, and complimenting his flame coloured hair perfectly. Everything about the other reminded him of a firefly; he didn't know why but that's just how it was. However he wasn't here to awe over some kid who he'd met last night by complete accident. He had a purpose right now and that purpose was to get to the safe place. The problem is, he originally planned to go alone but now he'd blabbed to this kid and he highly doubted that he'd just let him leave without him. It was such an inconvenience to the raven haired one; here he was being basically forced to let some annoying little boy tag along with him when they didn't even know each others names yet. Should he ask him for his name when he woke up? No, he really didn't care enough for that. It was just pointless information that he has no business knowing.

Thinking about it, he could just make a run for it now while the ginger was asleep. Considering the way he acted, he obviously felt safer alone so he's doing them both a favour by ditching him. He got up, quietly to make sure that he wouldn't wake him up, and grabbed his backpack and gun, getting ready to leave but before he could even start making his exit, Hinata's eyes fluttered open. "...Hello?" He yawned, sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before looking around the room. His eyes locked onto the tall boy and a small smile crept across his face. "So you are still here, huh? I knew you wouldn't leave!" He seemed somewhat excited that he hadn't been abandoned by the angry-looking one and it almost made Kageyama feel guilty for wanting to leave him alone again.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall. "Good morning sleepy head. Good to know someone got some rest tonight." He didn't know why he was being so shitty about it; it wasn't the other's fault that he'd barely got any sleep last night. Slinging his bag over his shoulder and putting the gun back in the holster, he started to make his way to the door. "I'm leaving now so if you want to come with me then now's the time. I won't be waiting around for you." That's one way to leave. If the kid couldn't keep up with him so be it, he'd only slow him down anyway if that was the case.

"Eh? Wait up!" Hinata scrambled to his feet and, after grabbing his bat, ran off, quickly catching up with Kageyama. It's not like he had anything he had to grab other than his bat which had been lying right next to him anyway, most of his possessions had to be destroyed when his parents got infected so he didn't have much to his name. The one thing he did own was a pair of steam punk esc goggles that his dad had got him a few years back from god knows where, it didn't matter to him. What mattered was that it was the only thing he had left from his family. They now hung around his neck at all times.

The urge to roll his eyes again filled Kageyama's mind but he pushed it away. If he was going to be travelling with this boy, the least he could do is try and be nice. He knew first hand that travelling with people who strongly dislike you wasn't exactly the best of ideas so he had to make sure that this one didn't hate him completely. "What part of I won't be waiting around for you do you not understand?" He snapped. Well so much for being nice, he'd only gone and blown it already.

A small, apologetic whimper escaped Hinata's lips and he looked down at the ground, almost in shame, as he trailed behind the taller male. "I-I'm sorry..." He hit the bat against his leg as they walked, on a sort of beat. It wasn't anything to worry about, he never hit hard enough for it to actually hurt or cause lasting damage to his leg. The worst that had happened as a result of it was a few bruises, that was all.

Kageyama bit down on the inside of cheek to suppress the sigh begging to be let out. "It's ok." He wasn't sure if it was ok or not; the kid was already getting on his nerves but he needed him to stop his constant apologising before it actually drove him insane. He should probably also stop referring to him as 'the kid' in his mind. Maybe it was time that they learned each other's names. "Hey ginger, what's your name?" He didn't even look at the boy when he asked that, his eyes still locked on the horizon.

The smaller one looked up at him with a small smile, his bat now hanging and dragging along the floor instead of hitting his leg. Although it wasn't much, it still insinuated that the other cared about him, even if it was only a little, and that honestly warmed his heart. "My name's Shoyo Hinata." There was a chirpy sound to his voice, his old, hyper personality starting to shine through just a little. It had been a long time since he'd been able to act like this and he'd low-key missed being able to be so happy and carefree. Maybe one day he could go back to how he used to be.

Shoyo Hinata, huh? The name echoed around Kageyama's head and he didn't understand why. He finally looked at the boy and examined him, looking him up and down as he'd done the night before. He had to admit, the name was a perfect fit for him. It had connotations to the sun which perfectly matched him, even the way he talked. He hadn't even noticed how long he'd been staring down at Hinata until he noticed what looked like a very soft blush rising on the other's cheeks. His face turned a light red and he looked forwards again, clearly embarrassed. "It's nice to meet you..." Should he tell him his own name? Probably, it's only fair to return the favour. "I'm Tobio Kageyama."

Hinata smiled at him before focusing his attention back to the direction they were walking. "That's a nice name Kageyama. It suits you." While it was definitely a nice name, he hadn't said that to give a compliment. He'd said it to try and spark a conversation; any conversation would do so long as it could serve as a distraction to his nerves.

"Thanks I guess..." He grumbled to himself. They kept walking until Kageyama spotted an abandoned convenience store. He made his way over to it, Hinata trailing behind him, and when he got there he pushed the small boy inside. "Grab everything you can carry and bring it out to me. We'll need food for the journey." He didn't know quite how much he could fit in his backpack but he'd have to fit as much as he could. When it was just him, he didn't have to stress so much about food but there were two of them now and he wasn't planning on rationing more than is necessary.

"R-right!" He scurried around the shop and grabbed as much food as he could. A few minutes later, he came back and dumped it on the ground. "My arms are killing me Kageyama!" He whined a little and folded his arms across his chest. He had surprisingly weak arms for a kid of his age but it wasn't like the food he was carrying was too heavy for him, it was just that there was a lot of it and together... ok, sure it was too heavy for him but only because he was carrying too much at once!

Kageyama rolled his eyes and jammed the food into his backpack. "Oh yeah? Well at least you're not the one carrying it around on your back for the whole damn trip." He snarled, throwing the bag back onto his shoulders and hoisting it up. "Now hurry up! We don't have forever you know." Honestly, at the rate this is going he might have to murder Hinata before they're even halfway there. Let's hope it doesn't come to that.


	5. Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata get attacked. Tsukishima convinces them to join forces for the sake of safety in numbers.

Hinata had lost track of how long they'd been walking long ago. He didn't even know which way they were going, he was just following Kageyama. All he knew was that his legs were aching like they never had done before. He desperately needed rest before either his legs gave way or he straight up passed out but somehow he had the feeling that the raven haired man wasn't going to allow him to rest just yet. He sighed, this was definitely going to be a long journey.

The taller male furrowed his brow, looking down at the ginger. "What the hell are you sighing about?" The last thing he needed right now was for Hinata to get back in that terrified slump that he'd been in when they met the night before.

Suddenly, Hinata got all flustered. "I-I was not sighing! I don't know what you're talking about Bakageyama!" He regretted freaking out like that almost immediately after. Maybe it was a bit too rude of him. Had he accidentally upset the other? He hoped he hadn't. Kageyama definitely looked upset... No wait, that's just how he normally looks. He bit his lip, not wanting to say anything else in case he accidentally killed the mood even more, and looked around. His eyes soon locked onto a fairly small town, not too far away. His face lit up and he started tugging on the other's arm. "Kageyama look!" He pointed towards the town with a goofy smile.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes slightly at the small boy before following his finger to where he was pointing. He looked at the town and a very small smirk crept onto his face. "Nice spot ginger." He ruffled Hinata's hair and started walking towards the town. "Come on, we can stay here for the night. It seems safe enough."

"If you say so..." Even though it was him who pointed out the town, he didn't really like the idea of staying there. I mean can you blame him? It felt like forever since he'd last been around people. Maybe Kageyama was just more confident than him. No, he didn't seem like the confident type. It was more likely that Kageyama was tired to and just wanted somewhere to stay. Hinata wasn't about to complain about that. Something was still playing on his mind though. "Kageyama, wait!" He grabbed the tall one's wrist, causing him to stop walking. "What if there are infected people down there?" His voice had gone back to being quiet again; he was clearly nervous.

Kageyama sighed and took the boy's hand, starting to drag him along behind him. Hinata's assumptions were correct, he was very tired and he didn't feel like waiting to rest while the ginger had a nervous breakdown so he nipped it in the bud. "What's that bat of yours for, hm?" Honestly, the kid had a weapon so why wasn't he considering using it? "And if you wuss out of hitting them over the head, I still have-" He checked his pockets and sighed. "Never mind, I'm all out of ammo so I guess we're relying on you if we get attacked. No pressure."

Now he'd said no pressure but all Hinata was now feeling was pressure and he didn't know how to calm down. If they got attacked, would he be able to defend them? If he failed to then they'd both die! Kageyama was going to die and it would be his fault! His breathing started getting heavy but he didn't even have time to start panicking before he noticed someone running at them, very prominent green and purple spots scattered across their arm. They were infected! They were going to attack them and infect them to! He screamed out. "Get away!"

His scream got Kageyama's attention. He looked over at the infected man and pulled out his gun, aiming at him. "Stay back. I'm not afraid to shoot you if you come any closer." Even if he didn't have anymore bullets he could still try and scare the man into backing off. They were clearly older than him and Hinata by a good twenty years but that didn't matter; what mattered was that they were armed and he was not. That should be enough to scare him off, right?

The man chuckled; he sounded absolutely insane and it sent shivers down Hinata's spine. He whimpered and hid behind Kageyama who sighed, Hinata was supposed to be the one defending them! The kid really is useless. "You think I care about your empty threats? I'm going to die anyway, might as well drag a couple of wimpy kids down with me."

Kageyama growled under his breath, who the fuck was he calling wimpy? The man approached them, reaching out for Hinata first. If Kageyama didn't do something soon, they'd both die. He grabbed the bat from Hinata and clubbed the man over the head, watching as he fell to the floor unconscious. He kept hitting him in the head until it was bleeding, clearly dead. "Was that so hard ginger? What the fuck were you doing hiding behind me? Coward." He snarled at him.

Hinata opened his mouth to argue back but he was cut off by the sound of clapping. They looked over their shoulders and noticed another man standing there. He was blonde and he wore glasses, towering over Hinata like a damn skyscraper. On the other hand, Kageyama was basically eye to eye with him. "That wasn't half bad, blueberry." A smirk tugged at his cheeks.

"Yeah?" He folded his arms, meeting the other's eyes with a glare. "And who the hell are you supposed to be? Hm?" He quickly scanned the blonde's skin, confirming that he wasn't infected. He didn't really feel like killing someone else today.

The megane one narrowed his eyes and examined the pair, doing the same thing as Kageyama and checking they weren't infected. "I'm Kei Tsukishima." He held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, I guess." He wasn't entirely sure why he was doing this.

Kageyama shook his hand. "I'm Tobio Kageyama." He signalled down to Hinata. "The shrimpy looking one is Shoyo Hinata." Hinata let out a few exasperated squawks and pouted, folding his arms and turning away. Tsukishima sighed. He didn't know he was going to convince these two go join him but it would probably take a while.


	6. Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima takes Hinata and Kageyama to meet the group he's travelling with. Shenanigans occur.

It was very easy to see that Hinata was getting nervous about this Tsukishima guy. Maybe Kageyama was alright with the idea of tagging along with the blonde but the short boy certainly was not. Here's the thing, even if it was a long time ago Kageyama had still travelled with people since the apocalypse began. Hinata had not. The last person he'd spent time with before the raven-haired man was his sister who he was forced to murder with his own damn bat. He'd been thrown into the deep end, leaving his childhood home with a borderline stranger who he'd literally met the night before to go to some safe place that neither of them had any proper confirmation existed and, if that wasn't bad enough, now they were following yet another stranger who's taking them to meet whatever group he was travelling with. Now that's a whole lot of strangers and the ginger wasn't sure if he could handle it. He gripped his bat tighter, it was still stained with the blood of that guy Kageyama had killed, and took a few deep breaths, trying his best to stay calm. He was 99% sure that it wasn't a good idea to walk up to a bunch of new people, that he assumed they'd be travelling with from now on, looking like he was about to have a panic attack.

Kageyama noticed that the ginger was uneasy and sighed, gently patting his shoulder in an attempt to be comforting. "How many times have I told you that you need to relax?" Sure, the way he said it sounded kind of snappy but it was only because he had an act to keep up. The last thing the male needed was to be seen as soft in a situation like this. In all honesty, he wasn't too thrilled about the idea of travelling with a big group again but he'd done if before, he could do it again. Also, the idea of safety in numbers had basically convinced him that it was the best thing for them to do.

The small boy flinched away from the hand on his shoulder on pure instinct. "Eh? I am relaxed! Bakageyama!" He puffed up his cheeks and looked away from him, clearly lying but he really didn't care. He'd never been that good of a liar, he'd basically come to terms with it at this point.

"Well you don't sound relaxed kid." Tsukishima rolled his eyes and stopped walking when he reached the little shack. He knocked on the door and went inside. "I'm back assholes and we've got guests." He beckoned the pair over and they followed him inside. First, the blonde pointed to someone who looked to be related to him. "This is Akiteru. He's a part time doctor, though it's only self proclaimed, and a full time asshole."

Kageyama snickered slightly, these two clearly got on very well. Akiteru, on the other hand, didn't look so impressed. "Well that's not very nice of you Kei, especially since I'm the one working hard to save your dying boyfriend." He folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.

He chuckled. "Yeah yeah, no need to get pissy over it it's just what brothers do." He really couldn't be less arsed about hurting Akiteru's feelings if he tried. "Anyway, this is my boyfriend Yamaguchi." He signalled to the freckled, green-haired boy lying on a blanket in the corner of the room. "Don't touch him or the blanket, he's infected."

The raven haired man immediately tensed up. He folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, did you really take us here and expect us to travel with an infected person?" It was a rhetorical question. "Why haven't you killed him yet? Being around him is dangerous!" He needed to get himself and Hinata out of there now before something went wrong and they both got infected. He moved in front of the shorter boy in a protective way, just in case Yamaguchi decided to run at them and attack them. If that happened, he'd get Kageyama first and Hinata could run away. Wait, why was he protecting Hinata? Surely he wanted to protect himself first. He was an every-man-for-himself kind of guy, after all. Still, something about the boy made him want to protect him.

"There's no need to kill him unless he tries to touch us." Akiteru jumped into the conversation again because Tsukishima was about to blow a fuse at the dark-haired one, he could tell just from the look on his brother's face. "Besides, I'm working on a cure for the illness so with any luck he'll be healthy again before we reach the safe place.

This caught Hinata's attention. "You're going to the safe place to?" He poked his head out from behind Kageyama, looking up at Akiteru. A small smile tugged at his lips. Maybe running into Tsukishima was a blessing if it meant that they could travel with more people! After all, there is safety in numbers.

Akiteru looked back down at the small ginger and nodded. "Yeah, we are. You two are going there?" A small smile tugged on his lips. "Is that why our Kei brought you here, hm?" He took a few steps towards the boy, a sweet smile still on his face.

Tsukishima sighed and folded his arms, looking at his brother in a disapproving way. "Stop that." He started, sighing to himself. "I get that the little shrimp is on the short side but that's not excuse to patronise him like that." He chuckled to himself, now smirking at Hinata. He thought he was very funny and he was expecting the boy to laugh but, when he didn't, he decided that travelling with the ginger would be way more fun than he anticipated.

Hinata pouted and looked at the megane one. "Hey, don't call me shrimpy! It's mean!" He was trying his best to sound intimidating but the childish pout mixed with his appearance was not helping his case. The blonde chuckled and opened his mouth to answer back but he got cut off. "And don't call me shorty either! God you people are so rude!" A part of his old personality was peeking out once again and, even though he was annoyed, he was proud of himself for not forgetting how he used to act.

"That's enough." Yamaguchi spoke up, trying to sound assertive even though his voice was shaky and quiet. The poor boy had lost most of his strength since he got infected and he was nowhere near as loud as he used to be, to top it off. Still, he was trying to keep up his peacekeeper personality, mostly for the sake of his boyfriend. "Tsukki, stop picking on him."

"Shut up Yamaguchi." Tsukishima rolled his eyes, walking over to the green-haired one and looking down at him. He'd love to kiss his forehead like he used to but he wasn't allowed to touch him. Sure, it was life or death but it still hurt him. "Shouldn't you be asleep anyway? You need your rest."

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Tsukki...goodnight guys." He smiled at the group before lying back down and closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep. The others fell asleep after a couple of hours of conversation, their first night as a group was over.


End file.
